


I Found You

by quill_and_ink



Series: A Shot at Happiness [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Alec Lightwood, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quill_and_ink/pseuds/quill_and_ink
Summary: "I could never forget you."Magnus reflects on his first time with Alec and their deepening relationship. He also plans a party because Shadowhunters never celebrate.Based on the dialogue and actions from S02E08 and a flashback of S02E18 of "Shadowhunters".





	I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Majority of the dialogue comes from Shadowhunters S02E07 and a flashback of S02E18.
> 
> Unbetaed, all errors are mine. Comments and kudos are eternally loved and appreciated! <3

Magnus woke in a groggy haze, slumber slipping slowly from his limbs and mind as the early morning sun filtered through the curtains pulled over the windows. For the briefest moment, he froze, the solid warmth beneath his cheek disorienting him as he struggled to shake off the last vestiges of sleep. He blinked his eyes open, slightly embarrassed at the way he was curled around Alec. He glanced up at the Shadowhunter, once again struck by Alec's beauty as he breathed deeply, long lashes hiding hazel eyes as he slept on.

He carefully tried to pull away from Alec so he didn't resemble a clingy octopus by the time the Shadowhunter awoke; shifting his hips back, he was rewarded with a throbbing ache deep inside him, tangible evidence of his and Alec's intimacy the night before. Alec's arm suddenly tensed around Magnus, pressing into his back and preventing him from moving any further away. Magnus quickly looked up at him, smiling fondly as he watched Alec murmur inaudibly and tilt his face towards Magnus in his sleep.

Magnus sighed as he settled back against Alec's body, his head resting on a muscular shoulder. Their legs were tangled together underneath the blankets and their hands rested a mere inch apart on Alec's chest, the covers gathered beneath their fingers. Magnus stretched his own fingers out, hiding a giddy smile against Alec's skin as the tips of his fingers brushed against Alec's. Magnus's past romantic endeavors read like a Who's Who of history, opening his heart to lovers from both the mundane world and the Downworld alike. His list of relationships may have numbered into the thousands, but never before had he fallen so quickly and so deeply. His relationship with Alexander was still new and so very tentative, but Magnus knew - he just _knew_ \- that he was irrevocably changed. He didn't even want to _look_ at anyone else... all he wanted was to hold this beautiful Shadowhunter in his arms, cherishing every moment that they had together.

He felt Alec shift beneath him, his hand brushing lightly over Magnus's back, the barely-there touch attracting a trail of goosebumps. Magnus twisted a bit of the blanket between his fingers. He didn't want morning to arrive. Morning meant Alec leaving and going back to the Institute, this magic spell between them broken as reality clawed its way back into their lives. He closed his eyes briefly, feeling Alec's sighing breath dancing across his fingers, his voice a hushed whisper. "Good morning."

Magnus smiled in spite of himself; sleepy morning Alec was undeniably adorable and it was impossible to be disappointed in anything when presented with that sight. "Morning," he whispered back, glancing up at Alec through kohl-smudged lashes. For a few moments, there was nothing but the calm sound of their breaths intermingling, Alec's warmth and strong limbs surrounding him, and Magnus let himself imagine, for just the span of a single heartbeat, that this was the rest of his life, waking up next to this incredible man.

Then Alec looked over sharply, his gaze focused on the floor to ceiling windows overlooking Brooklyn. "Oh man, what time is it?" he asked, his voice heavy with alarm. Magnus glanced up at him, startled, as dismay flooded through him. "I have to get to the Institute."

_And there it was._ Magnus's heart dropped as Alec tugged his arm out from underneath Magnus and rolling onto his side. Magnus leaned up on his elbow, taken aback as he looked anywhere by at Alec. "Oh..."

Alec grinned up at him as he settled back down against the pillows, his foot hooking around Magnus's. "No, I'm just - I'm just kidding. I'm just kidding." A wave of relief washed over Magnus as he smiled back at Alec and lay back against the pillow with a happy sigh. "Were you really afraid I was gonna go?" Alec asked curiously, reaching out to thread their fingers together, palm to palm, his thumb stroking along the soft curve of Magnus's wrist

Magnus chucked, reaching up with his free hand to fiddle with his ear cuff. "No," he denied, his fidgeting belying his protest. Alec's thumb drifting to a stop over Magnus's pulse point as he sighed, glancing down for a moment.

"What _are_ you afraid of?" he inquired softly.

Magnus stared over Alec's shoulder, his voice taking on a tone of faux horror as he answered, "Acid-washed jeans."

"Oh, come on, Magnus," Alec scoffed lightly. Magnus chuckled as Alec rolled onto his back, his fingers slipping free of Magnus's as he gazed up at the ceiling. "I'm serious. You're an all-powerful warlock who can summon demons. You've lived through centuries of war. And you're immortal." He glanced over at Magnus, striking as the sincerity in his eyes gleamed in the dim light of the pale sunshine. "What scares you?"

Magnus sobered as he thought for a moment, the teasing tones of just moments before fleeing from their conversation. "The key to having no fear is... having nothing to lose," he said. He paused, rolling onto his back and mirroring Alec's stance as he stared at the ceiling, his eyes focusing on a minuscule crack in the surface. "I don't know," he sighed. "I guess that's why I haven't... opened my heart up for almost a hundred years." He frowned slightly, his brow knit together. His skin burned - he could practically _feel_ Alec's gaze upon him. He took a deep breath. "Then I met you," he admitted softly. The protective shell that he'd kept locked around his heart for decades seemed to crack open further, the rupture that had been created when Alec had stormed into his life irreparable.

Alec reached out, his hand landing outstretched and palm up on Magnus's stomach. Magnus's heart skipped a beat - actually _skipped a beat_ \- as he laced their fingers together, their thumbs brushing over one another, Alec's fingers tightening around his own.

"I'm glad I met you," Alec murmured, smiling at him.

"Even if it means I now have something to be scared about?" Magnus asked him teasingly, pulling their entwined hands up to his chest, pressing directly over his heart.

"Even then, because I'm here for you," Alec told him, leaning up to press a kiss to their fingers. "You're not going to lose me," he promised before kissing Magnus. Contrary to their kisses from the previous night, this one was slow, gentle, dizzying. Magnus was breathless, fighting back a whimper as Alec's teeth grazed over his lip. He slid his fingers into Alec's hair, arching up to press against him further as their mouths tangled together, their desperation for each other surrounding them in the scorching heat of the bed.

Alec rolled onto his back, pulling Magnus with him in one swift motion. Magnus propped himself up, one hand on Alec's chest, the other on the bed next to his head, legs spread wide around Alec's hips. Alec's hands traveled down Magnus's sides, mapping out every inch of bare skin, wrapping around his back, his fingers digging into firm muscle. Magnus could feel Alec hot and hard against him as the Shadowhunter's hands drifted further, smoothing over Magnus's ass. A barely-suppressed shudder rippled down his spine when Alec's finger brushed over his hole.

"You're insatiable," he gasped out, his hips rolling forward, dragging across Alec's.

"Only for you," Alec breathed, capturing Magnus's lips again. Magnus felt like he was soaring through the atmosphere with every circle of Alec's fingers cross his skin. "I can't get enough of you," the Shadowhunter admitted, barely audible.

"Please - Alec, please," he begged into Alec's mouth as his hips swiveled over Alec's.

"God, yes," Alec mumbled as the very tip of his finger breached the warlock. Magnus bit back a cry before he dislodged one of his hands from Alec's hair long enough to snap his fingers, slicking himself up. Suddenly encountering no resistance, Alec's finger slid further into Magnus's body, eliciting moans from both men.

"I need you - Alec, my Alec, _Alec_ ," Magnus chanted, his Shadowhunter's name dropping from his lips as reverently as a prayer as he rocked back onto Alec's hand, his vision hazing over with sparks of gold when Alec slid another finger inside of him.

"You have me," Alec promised breathlessly, mouthing at the jut of Magnus's collarbone as he stretched and thrust his fingers into his boyfriend's body. Magnus shuddered as the archer's calluses slid into him, the roughness of the skin contrasting with the gentleness of his motions. Magnus's skin felt hot and tight all over; he wrenched his desire back from the precipice, frantic to have Alexander inside of him, and he reached between them to wrap a tight hand around Alec's cock. Alec gave a little punched-out gasp as Magnus stroked him and all Magnus wanted to do from now until eternity was hear that sound over and over again.

He shifted on his knees, Alec's fingers slipping out as he angled himself over Alec, and felt the glamour on his eyes drop completely. Alec's eyes widened as he stared up at him in wonder, his hands gripping Magnus's hips tight enough to bruise. Magnus shivered, the thought of walking around bearing marks that Alec had given him unbearably arousing, and guided Alec into him.

Magnus's eyes fluttered closed as Alec sank into him, the delicious ache from last night intensifying with each rock of Alec's hips. He braced himself on Alec's shoulders, his back arching as he rolled his hips back, meeting Alec's ever-deepening thrusts. Alec gazed up at him, dark pupils edging out hazel, mouth slightly agape.

"God, you're so beautiful," he whispered, his voice hushed with awe. Magnus felt his cheeks flush like they hadn't done in decades at Alec's words. He opened his mouth to respond when all thought was driven from his mind by a particularly devastating thrust. Alec dragged his hands up Magnus's back, curling around his neck and tugging him down against his chest. "You really have no idea, do you," Alec murmured.

Magnus really didn't have any idea what he was talking about, but when Alexander was kissing him like _that_ and moving like _that_ , he didn't really care. He slid his arms underneath Alec's shoulders as they exchanged messy kisses, more teeth and panting breaths and swallowed moans than anything else. He shuddered violently when Alec shifted his knees up, spreading Magnus's legs wider, and began pounding into Magnus with a renewed vigor. The lingering ache from the previous night sharpened with each slide of Alec into Magnus's body, providing an intoxicating counterpoint to the skyrocketing desire racing through his veins, tipping him over the edge into an abyss of mind-shattering ecstasy.

He tucked his face into the crook of Alec's neck as he came untouched with a deep groan, his back bowing as he ground himself down onto Alec's cock, blissfully intent on wringing out every ounce of pleasure that he could. Alec's hips stuttered and jerked against Magnus as he chased his own climax, breathless whimpers escaping his throat as Magnus collapsed completely onto him, sticky and sated. He dragged his teeth over Alec's jawline, nipping at the stubbled skin and sucking bruises into his throat as Alec's arms tightened around him.

"I want to watch you come, Alexander," he whispered into the Shadowhunter's ear with a filthy lick against one of his love bites, his breath hitching with every hard thrust of Alec's talented hips. "You're gorgeous when you let go, darling, completely uninhibited. You're so, so good at this, Alec, you fuck me so well, no one better, love -"

Alec cried out then, his arms pulling Magnus down onto him as he buried himself deep within his boyfriend, a needle-flash of pain rattling Magnus's limbs as his body approached the point of too much stimulation. Magnus's gasp devolved into a breathy groan as he felt Alec coming inside of him, his hips twitching and rocking of their own accord in ever-slowing movements. Alec pressed his lips against Magnus's shoulder as his hands drifted over Magnus's hips, fighting to catch his breath.

"Like I said," Magnus told him, a sly smile twisting his lips as he kissed Alec's cheek before propping himself up with a hand on Alec's chest, "gorgeous."

Alec huffed out a breathless laugh, his eyes closed as he lay back against the pillow, one hand stroking up Magnus's arm. His hips shifted slightly as he settled and Magnus bit back a sharp gasp, a deep tingle of pain reminding him that they were still connected. His fingers tensed over the firm muscle of Alec's chest as he carefully raised himself up and let Alec's softening cock slip from his body, shivering as he felt Alec's come leak out of him. Alec opened his eyes, frowning as Magnus gingerly lowered himself onto the bed, and gathered Magnus against him.

"You're worrying me when you look like that after," Alec murmured against his temple, heedless of the sticky mess on their skin. Magnus sighed in contentment as he settled into Alec's strong arms, letting his eyes slip closed while Alec's hand drifted over his back. "It makes me feel like I hurt you."

"Alexander, you could never hurt me," Magnus mumbled, his voice muffled into Alec's skin. He took a moment to wave his hand lazily, the mess of their activities clearing from their skin in the blink of an eye. "You're a wonder, and everything that you do feels incredible."

He let Alec's arms tighten around him as he laid his head on Alec's chest, his hand splayed wide across his abs as he let the steady thud of Alec's heartbeat lull him into a light doze. He felt surrounded and possessed by Alec in every way, from his warmth wrapped around him to the weight of his leg pinning Magnus's against the mattress to the dull throb of Magnus's body beating in time with his pulse. It had been a long time since Magnus had opened himself both physically and emotionally to another being like this and it terrified him. He had gotten used to guarding his heart and his soul, never letting anyone close, and this brooding Shadowhunter had broken through his every barrier without even realizing what he was doing.

All too soon, they were dragged from their hazy cocoon of napping by the urgent bleating of Alec's cell phone from somewhere in the piles of clothes on the floor of the bedroom. Alec groaned as he reached up, rubbing at his eyes. " 'm ignoring it," he mumbled, rolling onto his side to face Magnus, burying his nose into Magnus's hair. Magnus grinned in spite of the flash of disappointment that had sparked within him at the sound of the phone and pressed his lips against Alec's chest.

"No, you're not," he said, looking up at Alec. "You'd get fidgety and annoyed with yourself if you did."

Alec sighed heavily. "I hate that you're right," he grumbled as Magnus shifted off of him.

"Get used to it, Alexander, I'm often right," he proclaimed, watching as Alec sat up and crawled to the end of the bed, leaning over the edge to reach for his jeans. He pulled his phone out of the pocket and turned back around to see Magnus gazing at him appraisingly. "What?"

"Nothing at all," Magnus answered, stretching out on the bed and hiding a smirk as heat flared in Alec's eyes. "Just appreciating the view." Affection flooded Magnus's heart as Alec glanced down at himself, a dark flush stealing over his cheeks when he realized at what exactly Magnus had been staring so intently. He cleared his throat self-consciously and glanced down to unlock his phone, hazel eyes scanning over the screen before he sighed.

"It's Izzy," he said, resignation coloring his voice. "I'm needed back at the Institute." He glanced over at Magnus guiltily.

"It's fine, Alexander," Magnus reassured him, smiling softly. "Much as I'd like to keep you in bed all day, I probably need to take some time to recover," he added with a wink, grinning as Alec flushed once again before crawling back up the bed and lowering himself onto Magnus to steal a deep kiss.

"You should heal yourself," he stubbornly insisted, pulling back to press a kiss onto Magnus's neck.

"Mmm, and if I did that, what reminder would I have that you were here?" Magnus teased, tilting his head to the side to allow Alec greater access.

"I'd hope you wouldn't forget me that quickly," Alec responded. His tone was light, but his voice held a trembling undercurrent of uncertainty as he spoke. Magnus reached up, his hand cupping Alec's cheek as he caught his gaze.

"I could never forget you," Magnus told him honestly, cat eyes locked onto hazel as his thumb brushed over Alec's cheekbone. Alec smiled at him before swooping down to press a quick kiss against Magnus's lips.

"Good," he said simply.

Another kiss, and he peeled himself away from Magnus, sliding off the bed. Magnus propped himself up on a pillow, watching as Alec collected his clothes from the floor and dressed. He sighed as the Shadowhunter pulled his shirt over his head, golden skin disappearing beneath dark fabric. Alec grinned crookedly and walked around the side of the bed, leaning down to kiss Magnus again. Magnus was very quickly becoming addicted to Alec Lightwood's kisses and, if he wasn't careful, this was going to be one addiction from which he wouldn't want to recover.

"Can I see you later?" Alec asked when he pulled back, one hand on either side of Magnus's shoulders. Magnus gazed up at him, his eyes glancing over the bruises he'd left on Alec's neck, two of them clearly visible and a third barely hidden by the shirt's collar. An apology was on the tip of his tongue before he changed his mind. A possessive part of him wanted the world to see that Alec was taken, that he was no longer available for anyone to look at, to desire. Instead, he ran his hand over Alec's arm, reveling at the tight stretch of muscle and tendon beneath the soft skin.

"I would certainly hope so," he murmured, threading his other hand through Alec's hair and tugging him down into another searing kiss, arching his bare chest against Alec's shirt.

"By the Angel," Alec breathed when Magnus finally released him. His eyes were slightly unfocused as he cast his gaze down Magnus's naked body, on full display in the morning sun. Hunger sparked in his eyes and Magnus stretched again, preening at Alec's attention. Alec's breath hitched in his throat and he shook his head as he quickly walked towards the bedroom door. "I'll text you," he promised as he paused in the doorway. He smirked suddenly, and Magnus sat up a bit further at the look of mischief in his eye, his gaze lingering between Magnus's legs as he ordered, "And put some fucking clothes on before I do something I regret."

Magnus laughed brightly as Alec threw his own words back at him, grinning cheekily before disappearing down the hall. He waited, listening for the sound of the front door closing before he drew the wards back around his loft. He flopped over onto his stomach, burying his nose into the pillow Alec had used, inhaling his distinctive scent and smiling to himself. He knew he was falling far too quickly and this would likely end in disaster, but for some reason, he just couldn't find it in himself to care.

"By the Angel, indeed," he whispered, his heart light as he curled around the pillow and closed his eyes.

* * *

Magnus awoke early in the afternoon to a smattering of text messages from Alec. Still cuddled up with Alec's pillow, he scanned through them, grinning as Alec's voice echoed in his head.

_"Magnus! U let me leave ur place w/ my neck looking like this??"_

_"I look like i was attack by a raum demon ffs"_

_"U fell back asleep, didnt u. Did u even get out of bed?"_

_"Now im thinking of u in bed. Fuck. This is gonna be hard"_

_"Haha"_

_"Hey, wake up. Will be bac in hour or so"_

It was this last one that had finally woken Magnus up, for which he was thankful. As much as he'd like to tease Alec by still being in bed when he returned, he did still have appearances to uphold and one of those appearances was to be devastatingly attractive to his Shadowhunter boyfriend. He rolled out of bed with a groan, every muscle protesting at the movement as he stood and stretched, wincing as he stepped towards the bathroom. The extra hours of sleep had helped him feel a bit more refreshed, but they certainly hadn't done much to ease the lingering aches rippling throughout his body.

Magnus took a blisteringly hot shower, allowing the pounding water to wake him up a bit as he washed himself thoroughly, turning the water off only when his fingers began to wrinkle up as old age never would. He dressed quickly in form-fitting black pants with a matching button-down shirt, topped with a black pinstripe vest, the back resplendent in red silk. He gazed critically at his appearance in the mirror before unfastening the top few buttons, the fabric and his necklaces framing the open vee of skin below his throat. He gave a few perfunctory waves of his hand, styling his hair and lining his eyes with kohl before he nodded in satisfaction. Finally presentable.

His phone chimed again as he walked out of his closet. He grinned as he saw Alec's name on the screen and quickly swiped the text message open.

_"I swear on the angle Magnus you better be awake im outside"_

Magnus's heart leapt at the thought of seeing Alec again and he rolled his eyes at himself as he sauntered out to the front door. He swung it open right as Alec lifted his hand to knock. Alec's eyes visibly lit up when he saw Magnus, and the warlock suddenly found himself crowded against his door with a _very_ affectionate Shadowhunter plastered against him, kissing him like he was the only thing in the world that mattered. Magnus slung one arm around Alec's shoulders, the other clutching the door handle to keep himself upright. Alec's palm pressed against Magnus's lower back, the heat of it branding Magnus's skin even through his clothes.

Magnus sighed as Alec pulled back slightly. "Hi," he murmured, smiling as Alec swooped in for another light kiss.

"Did you just wake up?" Alec asked, smiling down at him.

"Mmm. Someone wore me out," he teased, closing his eyes as Alec leaned in, pressing a kiss against the corner of his jaw. Alec's appearance suddenly registered in Magnus's mind and he pushed Alec back with one hand on his chest. "Did you..." His voice trailed off as his fingers grazed over the clear skin of Alec's neck.

"I _had_ to give myself an _iratze_ ," Alec explained, tilting his head to the side. "Izzy wouldn't have let me live it down if I'd walked in there with those on display."

"Oh..." Magnus was slightly disappointed. He'd rather enjoyed the thought of Alec walking around bearing marks that Magnus had placed upon him. He frowned as his index finger hooked into the collar of Alec's shirt, pulling it down. His eyes widened when he saw the deep bruise on the side of his throat, the same one he'd spotted this morning when Alec had dressed. "You left that one."

Alec smirked down at him. "I wanted a reminder that you were there."

"Oh. I see. Well. You're going to be the death of me, Alexander," Magnus informed him steadily before yanking him back into another kiss, clutching at Alec's jacket as he felt Alec grin against his lips, his hand curling around Magnus's neck. "Not that I'm complaining at all, but I didn't expect to see you again this early," he commented after Alec kissed him again, his lips soft and gentle against Magnus's.

"There have been some... developments," Alec admitted. There was a tone in his voice that made Magnus step back, peering at him critically.

"Developments?" he asked suspiciously. "What kind of developments?"

"My mother's back," Alec told him, closing the door behind him.

"Which means I'll make myself scarce," Magnus promised him, turning and walking into the living room. Any chance he had to avoid Maryse Lightwood, he'd take it.

"No, I have something else in mind," Alec told him, following him. Magnus hummed noncommittally, fighting the dramatic roll that his eyes were dying to perform. There was no way he would ever agree to voluntarily be around Maryse - not with what he knew about her past with the Circle, not to mention how clearly she'd made her opinions known on Alec's choice of a partner. "How would you feel about throwing a party?"

Ohh, Alexander knew his weakness. Magnus found himself spinning around before he could stop himself, his hands spread wide as he responded, "Have you met me?"

"It _is_ for Max's Rune Ceremony," Alec added hesitantly.

_Too many Shadowhunters._ "I think I'll pass."

"Magnus..."

"I'm sure I'll love Max," Magnus reassured his boyfriend. He knew how much Alec loved his little brother. "But Maryse? That woman hates me," he reminded Alec, his mind leaping back to the look on Maryse's face when Alec had interrupted his own wedding to kiss Magnus in the middle of the ceremony.

"That's sort of the point of the party," Alec explained, taking a step closer. "So that she can see that this, us, it's not going away." Magnus's knees suddenly felt weak at the sincerity shining in Alec's eyes and he realized with startling clarity that there really wasn't anything that he wouldn't do for Alexander.

"You're sure about this?" he asked softly, his gaze locked onto Alec's.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Magnus's breath was stolen away by the fierce declaration in Alec's voice and he stared up at the Shadowhunter for a moment, speechless, before he inhaled and smiled.

"Then I better get to work," he announced brightly, his hands resting on Alec's chest and arm. He gave Alec's chest a light pat before he quickly turned and walked towards his study, determined to focus on the party planning instead of dragging Alec back to the bedroom and having his way with him.

"It doesn't have to be anything extravagant, you know," Alec called out, his footsteps approaching.

"'Extravagant' is my middle name," Magnus reminded him, smiling over his shoulder as he dragged one finger over a row of exotic cookbooks. "Besides, a Shadowhunter's Rune Ceremony is incredibly important, a perfect occasion to be extravagant. Other than a wedding or celebrating a major victory, when else do you all celebrate?"

"We celebrate," Alec protested.

Magnus turned to give him a skeptical look. "Rarely, Alexander. Which is why," he continued, pulling a Spanish cookbook off the shelf with a flourish, "extravagant is appropriate."

"You just want to show off in front of my mother, don't you?" Alec asked with a grin. Magnus made a face at him.

"I would never," he scoffed, crossing the room to glare at a stack of records. Alec caught him by the wrist as he passed and pulled him back against himself, Alec's chest pressed flush against Magnus's back. Alec's arms wrapped around Magnus's waist as Magnus dropped the cookbook with a dull thump, his hands trailing over Alec's.

"No hiding, remember?" he whispered, pressing his lips against Magnus's temple. "Besides, I'd never let her scare you away."

"Oh, as if she could," Magnus retorted, twisting in Alec's arms and kissing him hard before pushing him away. "Off you go. You're far too distracting to keep around while I'm trying to plan a party," he ordered, shooing Alec out of the room and towards the front door. "Go spend time with your family. Fight some demons. Polish your arrows."

"'Polish my arrows'?" Alec repeated, laughing at him as he backed towards the door, Magnus following.

"Re-rune them, sprinkle faerie dust over them, dance naked in a field in the light of the full moon to call down blessings from the Angel..." Magnus paused for a moment. "Actually, call me if you do that last one, I'd be happy to supervise. But do whatever you need to do to keep yourself safe," he finished softly as he reached up, curling his hand around Alec's neck to pull him into a kiss. "Now that I've got you, I don't intend on losing you."

"Dancing naked in a field it is, then," Alec whispered, muffling Magnus's indignant protest with another kiss.

"Go, Alexander," Magnus told him, pushing him towards the door. "I have work to do. I'll see you tomorrow night."

Closing the door in Alec's face was one of the hardest things Magnus ever did, but if he was going to show off in front of Maryse Lightwood, he was going to need as much time as possible and some serious help.

* * *

Magnus stood in the foyer of the loft the next night, Alexander at his side, as he surveyed his work with no small amount of satisfaction. Not every warlock was capable of whipping together a soiree like this with the minimal notice that he'd received. He'd been determined to get everything perfect, from the food to the decor to the music. He did humble himself enough to ask for help from Catarina in obtaining the band, as his last contacts in the Barcelona music scene had passed away several decades prior. She had arched a single eyebrow as he explained the situation after he'd frantically Portalled over to her apartment begging for assistance.

"All this for a Shadowhunter, hmm?" she'd said knowingly before picking up her cell phone. "Must be a pretty special one."

Magnus had smiled in spite of the mild panic running through him as his mind whirled around the party planning. "He really is," he'd responded softly, his memories dancing over the previous night, a well of emotion bubbling up within him as he thought about the way Alec had gazed at him. He'd glanced over at Catarina. "He's one of a kind."

Now, as Magnus gazed over at the band playing merrily in the corner of the living room, Alec's hand grazing over his lower back, it struck him just how true that was. He'd never met anyone quite like Alec before, and he had the distinct feeling that he'd never meet anyone like him again. _And he chose me._ He took a sip of his sangria as he looked up at Alec, warmth rushing through his veins when Alec leaned in and brushed a kiss over his cheek.

"You know, I had an interesting conversation with your _parabatai_ earlier today," Magnus ventured, trying desperately to distract himself from the almost overwhelming urge to drag Alec back into the bedroom, guests be damned.

"With Jace? You?" Alec asked skeptically.

"I'm perfectly capable of carrying on pleasant conversations with unpleasant people, thank you very much," Magnus retorted, hiding a smile with another sip of his drink as Alec rolled his eyes. Alec's hand left Magnus's back as he reached out with a congenial smile to shake the hand of a passing Shadowhunter.

"Oh, I don't doubt it. One of your many talents, I'm sure," Alec responded, returning his attention to Magnus with a grin. "So what did you and Jace talk about?"

"Well, he thought this was a fling," Magnus began. Alec frowned at him and looked around.

"He thought the party was a fling?"

"What? No - Alexander, he thought _we_ were a fling," Magnus told him. Alec turned to look at him, an alarmed look gracing his features. "'A whirlwind fling that burns so hot all it can do is flame out', I believe were his exact words."

" _What?!_ No, Magnus, we're _not_ going to burn out," Alec insisted emphatically.

"He also told me you were sensitive," Magnus added, smirking at his boyfriend.

" _Sensi_ \- he's obviously an idiot," the Shadowhunter said dismissively, looking away.

"And he can sense that you're happier, and that he won't let anyone hurt you," Magnus murmured. Alec smiled down at him before dropping a chaste kiss onto Magnus's waiting lips.

"I am," Alec replied simply when he pulled back. He glanced around the room. "And I know I've already told you, but this is all just incredible. Thank you."

"You are very welcome, Alexander," Magnus said as he turned to observe the party. "I'm hoping everything goes over well." He eyed one of the platters of food as it drifted past in the hands of one of the servers.

"Why wouldn't it all go over well?"

"I'm worried the empanadillas are soggy," he confessed, glaring at the offending platter. "I gave the chef specific directions to -"

"Magnus." He looked up at Alec, softening at the warm smile on the Shadowhunter's face. "Everything is perfect."

Magnus gazed at Alec and, for a moment, nothing else in the world seemed to matter other than this beautiful man smiling back at him.

Then Maryse Lightwood walked in.

"Max!" As hesitant as Magnus had been to host this party, he had to admit the trouble was worth it when he saw Alec's face light up as his little brother entered at his mother's side. Alec clapped a broad hand down onto his brother's shoulder, grinning at him for a moment before he glanced at Maryse. "Mother."

Maryse's eyes flicked over to meet Magnus's. In an instant, he knew she was remembering their shared history, the first time he'd met Robert and Maryse at Valentine's side. Like hell if he was going to let that affect his relationship with Alec in any way, which meant swallowing their past and making an effort in the present. He nodded awkwardly at her as she thrust a bottle of vodka at him, ribbons twined around the neck.

"I heard you liked to drink," she offered. Magnus's eyes widened imperceptibly as the awkward silence between the three of them threatened to overwhelm them. He could sense Alec tensing at his side and he forced a chuckle out, reaching a hand out to accept the bottle.

"Welcome, Maryse," he said, summoning every ounce of geniality that he possessed, for Alec's sake. He glanced down at the youngest Lightwood. "Max, this is your night," he added, gesturing with a sweeping arm out at the activity filling the loft.

"You do have exotic taste, don't you?" Maryse commented.

"Oh, the Spanish theme is in honor of you and your husband," Magnus explained. Maryse stared back at him.

"Really. How so?"

"Alec told me that Robert proposed to you in Barcelona." Magnus gestured at Alec, forcing his voice to remain calm as Maryse's gaze grew flintier. Alec smiled back at him before glancing at his mother. "I wanted to celebrate a joyous memory. Especially since he couldn't be here."

"How sweet that Alec feels comfortable sharing our personal family stories with you," Maryse responded, her chilly tone belying the sentiment. "Especially considering your... disparate backgrounds," she added, looking at Alec with a stern gaze. Alec's brow furrowed in confusion as he frowned at her. Magnus glanced down at Max before holding up both of his hands, still occupied with sangria and vodka, desperate to break the tension.

"How about a drink?" he offered. "Sangria for the lady, a Roy Rogers for the guest of honor." Without waiting for a response, he spun around and headed for the bar, snapping his fingers as he walked to send the bottle of vodka to his liquor cabinet. He smiled at Maia as she returned from her break. "A sangria and a Roy Rogers, if you please, my dear," he requested, taking a sip from his own drink.

"Coming right up," she said, picking up a glass. She glanced up, looking past Magnus into the party. "How goes it?"

Magnus turned to follow her gaze, his heart warming as he saw Alec smiling back at him, still standing next to his mother and little brother. "It's... going," he responded, facing Maia again as she handed him the sangria. "Maryse is difficult, as always, but I will reluctantly deal with her, for Alec's sake."

"What's for my sake?" Alec asked, a broad hand spreading across Magnus's back.

"How strong the sangria is," Maia supplied smoothly, handing Alec the Roy Rogers and dropping a maraschino cherry into the glass. "He thought it might help considering the groups of people coming together tonight."

"Yeah, that was probably a good move," Alec responded with a sigh, absently plucking the cherry from the drink and popping it into his mouth.

"That wasn't for you!" Maia protested. She picked up two more cherries and tossed them into the glass. "Go give that to the kid before you eat his garnishes."

"He's twelve, he doesn't need _garnishes_ ," Alec scoffed, dutifully taking Maryse's sangria from Magnus. He leaned in, pressing a quick kiss to Magnus's lips and leaving behind the sweet taste of cherry, before walking back to his family, Magnus shamelessly watching and appreciating the shift of muscle beneath the tailored suit as he moved.

"You guys are cute together," Maia commented, smiling softly at him as he returned his attention to her. "You look happy."

"I am," Magnus told her, gazing down at his drink. "We both are, I think."

"Good. But you'll still need this," she said, leaning over to top off his drink.

"You're an angel," he whispered fervently, blowing her a kiss as he turned to reenter the party.

He sauntered through the crowds giving friendly nods to the Shadowhunters that greeted him and ignoring those whose lips curled at his approach, ever watchful for any sign of Alec. He was just walking through the foyer when Clary stormed past him in tears.

"Hey! What's going on, biscuit?" he asked as he caught her arm.

"It's Simon," she burst out in an angry exhalation. "He poured his heart out about wanting to be with me, and then he hooks up with Maia," she said bitterly.

"That doesn't sound like Simon. Are you sure you haven't had too much sangria?" Magnus asked, glancing down at his own drink. "It's strong. I made sure of it."

"Please. I'm sorry, I just need to leave," Clary pleaded, turning to beeline for the front door. Magnus caught her arm again and tugged her back.

"Hey, don't," Magnus asked her quietly. "We'll figure out what's going on with Simon. But tonight's about Max," he reminded her as she sniffled softly. "And Alec and Izzy. You'll never forgive yourself if you're not there for your friends. Okay?"

She gazed up at him and finally nodded miserably as he guided her back into the party. Jace saw her reddened eyes and hurried over, alarm and concern filling his eyes. "What -"

"I'm not entirely sure, something to do with Simon," Magnus interrupted in an undertone as he glanced around. "Have you -"

"Yeah, Alec was looking for you," Jace told him, jerking a thumb over his shoulder.

"Wonderful. She's all yours then," Magnus said, ushering him towards Clary as he set off across the room. He spotted Alec re-entering the living room from the balcony, smiling as Alec grinned at him and waved him over.

"Hey! I thought we could give Max his present now," Alec explained in a rush, grabbing Magnus's hand and tugging him along.

"Alexander, his present is in my closet," Magnus reminded him.

"Just do your..." Alec wiggled his fingers. "Thing."

"My _thing_ is not appropriate for the audience currently occupying my home," Magnus teased, giving him a wink.

"By the Angel, Magnus," Alec muttered as a blush stole over his cheeks. He ducked his head, but Magnus caught the grin that lingered on his face.

"All right then, where is young Maxwell?"

"He's out on the balcony. I wanted to show him the view," Alec said, mirth still glittering in his eyes when he looked up.

"Lead the way then," Magnus told him, gesturing towards the open door. Alec leaned in, brushing a soft kiss over Magnus's lips, before he pulled away and headed for the balcony. As he turned, Magnus spotted Maryse watching them through the windows, an unreadable look on her face. She turned away and smiled as Alec walked up to them. Magnus took a deep breath and another swig of his sangria before he sauntered out to join them. Hey may not like Maryse Lightwood and he probably never would, but he could deal with just about anyone as long as Alexander Lightwood was by his side.


End file.
